Misconceptions
by sharp23
Summary: Mac lives a normal teenage life with a few wacky friends. Although he feels something is missing in his life. SLASH MacXBloo
1. Chapter 1

Sharp23: Well I've seen most of the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fanfics that had MacXBloo. And I loved it but sadly, most of them weren't finished and there were only some of them so I decided to make a fic of my own. So here it is!

Warning: This is slash which means boyxboy. If you're uncomfortable please leave now and never come back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and probably never will but if I did, you would see a lot of BlooXMac things. And a little note on the side, this story will contain MacXBloo.

* * *

Misconceptions 

In the past, Mac was just an eight-year-old boy who has imagined an imaginary friend names Blooregard Q. Kazoo. At that time, they were both happy being best friends and having fun with each other. Although his mother has explained to Mac that having an imaginary friend at his age is too childish, Mac would not let Bloo be taken away. And so Bloo became a family member of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and would be as long as Mac visits every day at 3:00 PM sharp.

5 years later (Mac's POV) (9:01 AM-Monday)

I walked quietly to the gym with my friend, Mike, who was ranting about getting a girl for him and me. Although I've told him before to give it a rest, he just won't listen.

"Yo Mac, why you so quiet today?" I sighed silently. I just wanted to get this day over with so I can visit Foster's already.

"Let me guess…..Oooohhhhh! I know! You have a crush on a girl but she doesn't like you like that right?"

"No Mike, it's not about a girl at all. Why do you always talk and think about girls most of the time anyway? Aren't you bi?" As soon as I said that last word, a hand was grasped firmly on my mouth. I removed it with ease.

"Shhhh! I don't want the whole school to find out big mouth!" I laughed a bit.

"I thought the whole school already knew! I mean, you do hit on almost every single person here!"

"Not the teachers…." He said in a singy voice.

"You're truly a sick person." He laughed as we walked into the locker room in the gym. Most of the people were already dressed by the time we had entered.

"I think we're late Mac."

"Geez, what was your first clue Sherlock?"

"Shut up Mac." We laughed at each other's antics. I began to dress without even thinking about it. It was normal routine for me now. I thought about the time I first met Mike. He was really shy to other people and wouldn't speak a work to anyone. But when I started to speak to him, he became really really talkative. Then soon after, I met a girl named Jessie who was a really bright person. She was kind to everyone and helpful. And she was blonde which really made most of the guys here at school have an interest in her.

"Mac, stop daydreaming about your future boyfriend and lets go to gym!"

Meanwhile at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends…….

"Master Blooregard! Come down here this instant!" Bloo walked to Mr. Herriman with a face saying 'I didn't do it' and with a smile to top it all off.

"Don't pull that face on me Master Blooregard."

"What?" He exclaimed. "I am appalled that you would think that I would do any harm here."

"Uh-huh….."

"I didn't do anything Mr. Herriman! It's the truth!"

"Don't lie to me either. I can see right through you and your shenanigans!"

"Really? You can see right through me? That's so awesome!"

"It was a figure of speech Master Blooregard."

"Really? I didn't know speech could make figures." Mr. Herriman sighed to himself.

"Forget it Master Blooregard! I don't care about what you did right now but I would like to have a discussion with you."

"Really? About what?" Bloo became a bit interested.

"Something really important."

"Then can I go get some popcorn then?"

"No….what I'm going to say isn't going to show you a movie."

"Ohhhh…. Well can I still…"

"No!" yelled Mr. Herriman.

"Awwww, but I'm hungry!"

"If you don't be quiet right now, I'll have Ms. Frances make you eat _it _for dinner!" He stuck his index finger in the air to prove his point. Bloo gulped as he remembered the last time he was forced to eat _it_. It tasted to horrible and disgusting that he had the chills just from remembering it.

"Now listen here. Someone very important is coming here to Foster's at precisely 2:00 PM and that person will judge whether or not we're qualified to handle an adoption center and to make sure that it's being handled well in the right hands. So you had better be on your best behavior, otherwise you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand me?" Mr. Herriman found Bloo starting to fall asleep right in front of him.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Bloo woke up with a surprise.

"Ummm… yeah sure, whatever."

"Very well then. I'll see you later then." Mr. Herriman hopped away to his office to continue his paperwork.

Bloo walked to his room where Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and him slept. "Hmmm….now what did Herriman say for me to do? Oh yeah! Order a million pizzas with extra extra cheese!" Bloo ran off to find the nearest phone.

Back at Mac's school…… (11:18 AM) (Cafeteria)

"Finally! Lunch!" exclaimed Mike as he ran to be first in line to get his food. I walked to our usual table where Mike, Jessie, and I would sit. I sat down listening to other people's conversations. You learn a new thing every day about the people here. I leaned in a bit to another's table to hear their convo.

"I hate popular kids……." I raised my eyebrow wondering why.

"Popular kids? What popular kids?" said a guy who sat next to him. I think that he was a friend of his.

"Are you some kind of an idiot? I mean the popular kids like Jessie or that guy Mike."

"Oh… you mean those people. What about Mac? Do you hate him?"

"Him especially." What? Why would anyone hate me? I never hurt anyone in this school.

"Why?" I heard him sigh for some reason.

"I'll tell you during class last period." All of a sudden, someone shoved some fries into my face although not literally speaking.

"Hey! I got your food for you seeing as how you were busy daydreaming again."

"Thanks and I wasn't daydreaming you know."

"Then you must have been eavesdropping again." I rolled my eyes and began to eat my lunch.

"Well I know I'm right. So Mac, find anyone interesting in your life yet? Maybe a girl perhaps?"

"Mike, will you stop asking me that every single day. It's becoming annoying."

"All right, I'll stop…. But only for today though." He laughed to himself. Another chair was pulled up to our table abruptly.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"I'm doing great Jessie! Although I don't know about Mac though. Keeps daydreaming a lot recently."

"No I don't!"

"Uh, yes you do." I squinted my eyes at him.

"Really Mac? I hear daydreaming is bad for your health."

"And where did you get that information from?" I asked.

"From a magazine I think. Well I'll be right back, have to get my food you know." We both nodded in acknowledgement. I wish this day would just go faster!

Back at Foster's…..

Bloo hummed as he walked down the hallway in search for a phone. He picked it up and dialed the number for the pizza parlor.

"Hello! What would like to order?"

"I want 100 pizzas with extra extra cheese on every one of them!" He smacked his lips.

"All right, address please."

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!"

"All righty. Pizza will come around 2:00. Have a good day!"

Mac's High School (World History Class) (1:35 PM)

Finally! Only 5 more minutes and I'm outta here! The one good thing about this school is that they let you out at 1:40. But the downfall is that you gotta go to school at like 7:25.

"Yo Josh! Wanna tell me why you hate popular kids now?" I instantly wanted to know why and why he hated me. They started to whisper and I wasn't able to make out as to what they were saying.

"Well I guess that's true."

"Yep, it's so true. Anyway, do you know what my dad is making me do? He's making me go to a foster home to check if they have a good place or not and whether or not they should stay as an adoption center." Suddenly the bell rang and I ran out of class and headed for Foster's!

Outside Foster's Gates (1:55 PM)

I couldn't wait to see Bloo and the rest of the gang. Today was so boring but now it's going to be all the fun for the rest of the day! As I reached the front gates of Foster's I saw a guy that was kinda my size and was carrying a backpack and was walking towards the house. I then saw a pizza van drive van that started to unload tons of pizzas! I have a feeling Bloo had something to do with all this.

* * *

Sharp23: So what'd u think of the first chapter? Review and tell me what u think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sharp23: This is another warning for you people, this is slash and by now I'm sure you all know what it means…

Ami Quinton26: Thanks for your review and what you thought of it. And you really should update your story! I really loved it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or its characters but the plot of this story is mine.

* * *

Misconceptions - Chapter 2

Outside Foster's Gates (Mac's POV) (1:58 PM)

I soon remembered who that guy was. I think his name was Josh or something and I also just remembered that he said he hated me. I wonder why. I soon entered Foster's front gates behind some of the pizza delivery people. As I reached the front steps, Frankie who was followed by Bloo and Mr. Herriman opened the front door. I felt my heart jump at the sight of Bloo and something was happening inside of my stomach. Geez, you'd think I was a schoolgirl or something.

"Mac! You're here! It's about time you got here! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

"Hmm, only 10 hours I think." I walked into the house alongside Bloo.

"Yeah well that was 10 hours too long!" I laughed to myself and gave Bloo a pat.

"Hello! I believe someone ordered 100 pizzas at this residence." This shocked Mr. Herriman.

"What? I believe you've gotten the wrong address sir."

"No he doesn't! Those pizzas were especially ordered for me!" said Bloo.

"Why on earth would you order 100 pizzas Bloo?" I asked calmly.

"Cause Mr. Herriman told me to!" I looked over to Mr. Herriman.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yeah you did! You told me to order 100 pizzas when you wanted to talk to me."

"Would you two stop arguing? I really don't care who ordered but what are we going to do? Are we going to pay and who's going to pay?" asked Frankie.

"Excuse me, but where do you want these pizzas anyway?"

"Don't we have to pay first?" asked Frankie.

"It's already been paid." All of us were shocked except for Bloo. He was too oblivious.

"Well you can put all of them in my room."

"No Bloo. Just put them in the kitchen if you please." Bloo followed them into the kitchen to get some pizza.

"I wonder who paid for all this."

"I did." We turned to the source of the voice.

"Um… who are you and why would you pay for all of those pizzas and how much did it cost you?"

"I'm Josh and the reason I paid for those pizzas is because I'm the person who was supposed to check this foster home and to say whether or not you can still keep it and it cost me $1599.99" My jaws dropped at the price while Mr. Herriman hopped over to Josh to greet him.

"Good day Sir. I am terribly sorry about you having to pay for all that."

"It's all right. I just want to check the house and give you the grade and leave as soon as I can."

"Hey wait. Aren't you too young to have a job such as this and how were you able to pay for all of that?"

"One, this isn't my job. My dad told me to do this because he couldn't find the time and I knew how to grade a foster home and two, I had the money in cash." A few moments later, Bloo walked out of the dining room filling his face with pizza. I nodded my head at him for his manners. I turned back to the others and for half a second, I could have sworn I saw Josh staring at me.

"Would you like a tour Mr.…..um……"

"Just call me Josh. There's no need to get formal with me and yes, I would love a tour of the household." Mr. Herriman and Frankie led Josh to another room as I followed Bloo.

"So Bloo, what'd you do all day?"

"What did you think I was doing?"

"Well maybe you were off causing trouble here as you would usually do."

"Tch, I would have if it wasn't for Mr. Herriman telling me to order pizza. And I was waiting for you the all day."

"Awww, that's cute. You were waiting for me." I saw Bloo's cheeks become a tinted color. "Well be right back. I'm going to get myself some pizza."

"They're in the kitchen and don't take more than one slice cause they're alllllllll mineeee." I gave him a smile as I headed for Foster's kitchen.

Foster's Kitchen  (Josh's POV)

This place is pretty big than what I had anticipated. And all the imaginary friends I've met so far are all nice. I think I'm starting to like place.

"This is the Foster's kitchen. We make all kinds of delicious food that we can afford to feed our friends." I nodded as I listened to Mr. Herriman.

"And what kind of food do you make here?"

"We make all sorts of things such as pasta, chicken, and all that good stuff." Answered Frankie.

"Tch, yeah right! What about the time you made _it_?" questioned by a blue blob.

"What the, weren't you somewhere else?"

"I will when I get another slice." The blue blob took a slice and ran off at the speed of light. Then I saw Mac come in. I have no idea why he's here in the first place.

"Did I just see Bloo take a slice of pizza and run off?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering how he got here before I did without me seeing him." It sounds like he knows the people who reside and work here. I placed my bag on the floor and took out my grading sheet.

"So lets see…." I began to check off some boxes that gave a good description of the house so far. I suddenly felt eyes peering behind me so I turned around and saw Mr. Herriman and Frankie trying to take a look at the paper.

"Trying to get a peek huh?" I chuckled. "Shall we continue on with the tour?" Mr. Herriman began to lead me to another room, which looks like an arcade. That's cool.

"I'll catch up with you guys."

"Well okay Ms. Frances but hurry up."

(Mac's POV)

"So who was that guy and what is he doing here?"

"Oh he's the person who's grading us on our house and how we do things around here."

"Uh-huh and who is he?"

"Oh. His name is Josh and I think that he's a nice person so maybe this thing will be easy to pass.

"You know, I think he goes to my school but I'm not so sure."

"Well maybe you'll be sure when you get to know him. I must go. See you later Mac!" Frankie ran off to catch up with Mr. Herriman. I went back to the room where Bloo was with my slice of pizza in hand.

"Bloo, how did you get to the kitchen before I did?" Bloo gave me a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Mac?" I sighed.

"Never mind."

"Hey look! It's snowing!" Bloo shouted out with his face smushed against the window.

"Cool." I sat on the sofa beginning to eat my pizza while surfing through the channels.

"Hey Mac?"

"Yeah?" Bloo sat himself next to me, which made me feel tingly inside.

"I've been having these…..you know….." I began to eye him carefully. "feeling in my stomach when I'm around this certain someone and it gets hard for me to act the way I usually do. It's like this feeling wants me to act all nice and stuff. What does that mean?" I was very shocked to hear this, especially when it was coming from Bloo. And whom was he having this feeling for?

"Well Bloo, it's called having the butterflies."

"Butterflies?"

"Yeah, they're called that because you can feel something in your stomach that's fluttering inside you."

"Oh… is that a good thing?"

"Sure it is!"

"Can you tell me what it means?" I started to feel a bit sweaty explaining all this to him.

"Well it means that the person you're feeling this for is the person you love."

"What's love?" By now, I was feeling really hot. Not a moment too soon, Duchess walked in.

"Where is the guy that's supposedly checking to see if this foster home will stay in business?" I shrugged.

"I think they were heading for Madame Foster's room." Duchess walked away in search of them.

"Did you just lie Bloo?"

"I would never….yeah. So?" I laughed. Bloo was always like this. For some reason, I feel as though I'm getting closer to him.

"And this is the final room of the house, which is the living room! That concludes out tour!"

"Good thing we skipped all those rooms. Otherwise this would have taken forever! The tour was nice and fast." I eyed the three people who had just entered. "Now before I grade the house, I have to interview.." Duchess's loud ranting soon cut off Josh.

"You lied to me! They weren't heading there. I saw them walk past them me you blob!" Bloo started to laugh.

"Hey, what can I tell you?" I can tell that Duchess was very upset.

"Excuse me but are you the person that's grading this foster home?" Josh nodded. "Well then I have some complaints about this house that I would like you to hear." Mr. Herriman and Frankie began making signs telling Duchess to keep her trap shut right behind Josh's back.

"Hey what are you guys.." I shoved my elbow into Bloo. "What was that for?" I whispered to Bloo to be quiet and to not say anything.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to give anything away."

"What am I giving away?"

"Never mind Bloo."

"And what complaints do you have?"

"Well for one thing, they can't do anything right in this house! They serve the most horrible food I have ever tasted and there are other numerous things that I've written on this paper." Duchess handed Josh a list of things, which seems to be complaints. Josh sighed to himself.

"This is going to take a while so if you don't mind, can you guys be quiet so I can read? Thank you very much."

5 Minutes Later 

"This is taking way too long!" shouted Bloo.

"Will you calm down?" Bloo began to grumble to himself.

"Well Duchess, these list of complaints are really interesting." Frankie and Mr. Herriman gasped in horror and Duchess smiled evilly. "But then again, they're really stupid." Josh tore up the paper to shreds. "Next time when you make complaints, actually make them a bit more complain able." Duchess walked away in defeat while Frankie was saying yes to herself over and over again.

"Now as I was saying, before I can give you your grade, I have to interview 4 specific people, which is the founder, the boss, one employee, and one imaginary friend. So can I meet the founder?"

"Um, she is in Rome at this time." said Mr. Herriman.

"All right. Then I guess we'll skip the founder and go to the boss then. So where's the boss around here?"

"You're standing right in front of him."

"Wait, Mr. Herriman is the boss here?" Everyone nodded. "Wow, I thought you were the butler or something."

"That's what I said when I first saw him." said Bloo as he jumped off the couch.

"Really? Good thing I'm not the only one who thought so. And who are you by the way?" I hope Bloo doesn't say anything embarrassing.

"Why I'm the bestest imaginary friend in the whole wide world!" I slapped my hand on my forehead when I heard him say that. Josh laughed instead.

"You know, I think you're going to be the imaginary friend that I'll interview."

"What?" said Frankie and Mr. Herriman simultaneously. I was kinda surprised that Bloo got picked to be interviewed. "Please choose any other imaginary friend!"

"Why?"

"Because…um….well….." Frankie bit her lip.

"Is there a problem with my choice?"

"Oh no no no no no. There's no problem at all."

"Good. Now would you like to be interviewed here or in private Mr. Herriman?"

"Um, let's go to my office to do this." Josh followed Mr. Herriman into his office. As soon as the office door was shut, Frankie immediately went over to Bloo.

"Bloo, you had better not mess this up for us!"

"Don't worry Frankie! I'm not going to say anything bad about this nice house." said Bloo with a smile.

"So Frankie, how was the tour?"

"Well I think he enjoyed the tour and he got the chance to meet Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo so I think we're in the clear for now. Unless of course Bloo decided to mess things up.'

"Nah. I don't think he would do that. I'm sure he loves this house as much as you do."

"See? Mac believes in me and you don't." Bloo stuck his tongue out at her. Mr. Herriman and Josh entered the room once again.

"So next up is Frankie. Do you want me to interview you in private or…" Josh was cut off when Frankie said to do it here.

"Okay then. I'll ask you're a few questions and all you have to do is answer them."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Let's get started. Do you like your job here at Foster's and describe your job here for me."

"I love working here at Foster's and my job is to help imaginary friends with anything they need help with and to cook the meals here."

"Uh-huh, and does your boss sometimes boss your around? As in he barks orders at you like saying do this and do that."

"Well….um…..no?"

"Is that the truth?"

"Yeah….." I can tell that Frankie was nervous about this question she got.

"I don't buy that at all."

"Why not?"

"Because Mr. Herriman told me that he keeps telling you to do things every single minute of the day so that's practically telling you to do things." Frankie slapped her forehead and glared at Mr. Herriman who took a step away from her.

"All right, now its Bloo's turn. Private or here?" I hope Bloo keeps what he said he would do.

"Just here will be fine."

"All right. Now since you live here at Foster's, do you like the hospitality that you're receiving here?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And what do you like most here? It could be about anything you want."

"Well let's see… The only thing I like is that my creator gets to come visit me every day." I felt touched when he said that.

"Is that so?" Bloo nodded.

"Okay then. I will now give you your grade on this sheet. Now remember, if its below 80, you can't be an adoption home any longer. So, who wants to see it?" I saw that Mr. Herriman and Frankie were too nervous to take a look.

"I'll take it!" Bloo shouted out and grabbed the sheet of paper. "Hmmm…." He gasped.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Bloo?" I asked curiously.

"It's too horrible!"

"Tch yeah right." I grabbed the paper from Bloo and read it. At the bottom, I saw a 99 score. "You liar, you guys passed with flying colors." Mr. Herriman and Frankie were overjoyed.

* * *

Sharp23: Well I made this chapter longer and for all of you to know, I'm not going to update every day cause that's way too hard. See you next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sharp23: Well I can see that people are actually reading my fic although none are reviewing, which is really weird. You guys should really review so I'll know if I'm doing a good job or maybe I should improve a bit. FYI, I won't be able to update for a while due to the projects and homework my teachers keep giving me! Sorry! I'll try and update soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or its characters.

* * *

Misconceptions – Chapter 3

Living Room (Mac's POV) (7:12 PM)

I began to recall on what had happened throughout the day. When Mr. Herriman and Frankie had heard they passed, they immediately invited Josh for dinner. At first he refused but after much persuading, he said yes. I soon left the Living Room and started to walk over to the Dining Room. When I entered, I saw that everyone had just finished eating his or her pizza.

"You know, I'm kinda glad Bloo ordered all this pizza. Saves me the trouble of cooking the meal tonight." Whispered Frankie as she walked away into the kitchen. I also noticed that Josh was also finished eating as well.

"Thanks for the food Mr. Herriman."

"No problem at all. Would you like to leave now?" He nodded as he stood up from his chair.

"Ms. Frances, would you please escort Josh to the front door?"

"Yeah whatever." Frankie led Josh out of the room while I sat myself down next to Mr. Herriman. I could hear Josh and Frankie's conversation from here.

"I really enjoyed my time here but I really have to go now. It's getting late."

"I'm glad you enjoyed everything here. Do you need a ride home?"

"That's okay, I'll just walk home. It's not that far anyway." I heard the door open only to hear it closed shut. "There's no way this much snow could have accumulated in such a small amount of time!" I heard Josh scream is disappointment.

"Well to me it looks like it's a blizzard out there. Still wanna walk?"

"Not anymore. This is just great! Now I can't go home!" I heard Josh moan. "Do you have a phone around here that I can use?"

"Yeah, there's a phone down that hallway."

"Thanks."

"Master Mac, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Um, not yet Mr. Herriman."

"Then have yourself some food then shall you?" I grabbed a slice pf pizza with some soda. I noticed that Josh walked in here and sat directly the opposite side of me.

"Master Josh, I thought you were leaving."

"Please, skip the formality!" Josh laid his head on the table.

"All right then. Josh, is there a reason as to why you are not leaving?"

"Yes. There's a blizzard out there that there must be at least 6 inches on the ground that I'm unable to walk."

"Quite disappointing. I'll have Ms. Frances to drive you home."

"ARE YOU NUTS? I'M NOT GOING TO DRIVE OUT THERE IN THIS WEATHER!"

"Don't use that tone with me Ms. Frances!"

"Mr. Herriman, can I stay here for tonight? That's of course you don't mind."

"Certainly! You may stay in the guest room."

"Thanks." I had finished the small slice of pizza and thought about how I wasn't able to leave either.

"Can I also stay here for tonight?"

"Of course you can Master Mac."

20 Minutes Later (Arcade Room)

I began wondering around the house in search of Bloo who was nowhere to be found. I found myself in the Arcade Room somehow and decided that maybe Bloo was here. After some walking around, I found Bloo playing some game.

"What's up Bloo?"

"Hey Mac. I'm just trying to beat this game and get the high score!" I found it a little weird that he was playing a Pac-man game instead of some action game.

"Why are you playing this game and not something else?"

"Because I've already beaten the other games already and not this one yet. And I also got the top score in every single game!"

"I don't believe that one bit Bloo. There's no way you got the high score in every single game and managed to beat Coco's high score."

"And why's that Mr. Smarty pants?"

"Because you're not that good at playing video games." He scoffed.

"At least I'm better than you!"

"No you're not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine then, you're on! I'll let you pick the game because I know you're going to need it for the advantage." Bloo paused the Pac-man game and began to think about which game we should play. At least that's what I think he was doing.

"How about……..nah……….what about the……..no no……….or how about the……….no, not that one…….."

"Will you make up your mind already?"

"All right geez!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Josh had entered the room. He began to walk around in search of a game I suppose.

"Hey Josh! You wouldn't have an idea of a game that I can challenge Mac, would you?" Josh looked at us for a second and gave a questioning look.

"Nope. No clue at all." I saw him grasping his stomach and noticed that his face was a bit pale.

"Hey! Are you all right over there?" I walked over to him to see what was up." I saw him turn around as if he thought I was talking to someone else.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah you. There's no one else here but the three of us."

"Well I'm all right." Then I saw him bit his lip.

"I don't think you're all right at all. Is there something wrong with your stomach?"

"Mac! Are we going to play or what?"

"Sorry Bloo! Can't play with you right now!"

"Awwwww, is Mac afraid he's going to lose?" I sighed to myself silently.

"Yeah I am."

"I do have some sort of a stomach ache. There's nothing to worry about."

"You sure? You're also a bit pale too you know."

"Really?" I nodded.

"That's normal for me. I always get a bit pale when I have a stomachache. No idea why though." I saw down next to him just to be sure he'd be all right.

"Aren't you going to play with Bloo?"

"I can play with him some other time. Besides, you look like you need company."

"Hmm…. so are you friends with Bloo?"

"Yeah, he's my imaginary friend."

"Really? That's cool." It went silent for a while until I decided to bring up the topic on why he hates me.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate me?"

"What? I never said that."

"Yeah you did." I looked at him for a moment and noticed that he was staring at the floor while talking to me.

"When did I say this?"

"You said it in the cafeteria today. Remember?'

"You heard me say that?"

"Obviously. I do only sit right next to you." He gave a smirk.

"Or maybe you were just eaves dropping…." I laughed.

"I would never do that. So, you gonna tell me why you hate me or what?"

"Well it's because popular people like you think they're better than everyone else. That's all."

"I don't think that way."

"Sure you don't. That's what you say now but your attitude tells me that you do."

"My attitude says nothing to you." I said sarcastically. "Look, I don't do that to other people. You can ask anyone here at Foster's or at the school." He didn't talk to me after that. So after a while, I took off in search of Bloo again. I found him in the same place he was the first time I found him.

"Still playing the same game?"

"Well duh! I haven't beaten it yet. And I won't be beat by some of these ghost things that keep trying to touch me!" I laughed every single time he got eaten by one of those things. I then heard some other game being played but thought that was some other imaginary friend who decided to play as well.

"Hey Mac! How's it going?" I turned to face the voice behind me.

"Hey Wilt, Coco, Eduardo! I'm doing just fine. What about you guys?"

"We're doing just great! Thanks for asking."

"Senor Mac? What is Senor Bloo doing?"

"Oh he's just trying to beat this game and get the highest score."

"Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco." (A/N: You readers out there won't be able to understand what Coco is saying but you can always try and guess!)

"Yeah I don't think he will either."

"We'll be around the arcade doing some stuff all right?" I nodded. I watched as they walked away to play some games and noticed that Josh was playing a game. I walked over to him and saw it was a game called Time Crisis. I wanted to see how good he was at playing video games and saw that he was able to dodge every bullet that came for him. I think he might even be better than Coco. I picked up the second controller that was on the right of him.

"I thought you had a stomach ache. What happened?"

"Well doing things helps me to forget about it and it lessens the pain."

"You mind if I join?"

"Of course not!"

"You're pretty good at this game."

"Yep, I'm the best at almost every single video game."

"Almost?"

"Well I'm not good at fighting games like Tekken."

"Uh-huh." I entered at the next level and played the game as best as I could.

30 Minutes Later (Bloo's POV)  This is a first! Well in this story it is…. 

"That's it! I quit! This game is way too dumb and hard to finish!" Seriously, this game stinks and I bet no one in the world can win.

"So, who do you think is going to last longer of the two?" asked Wilt.

"I think Senor Mac will."

"Coco Coco Coco Coco."

"You don't think Mac will win?"

"Coco Coco."

"What's going on here?"

"Oh hey Bloo. Mac and Josh are competing to see who will live longer in this game."

"What? Mac would go in challenge with Josh but not me?" I instantly felt jealous that he would do that. But of course, I'm not going to show it because that's how cool I am.

"What level are they on?"

"Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco."

"No way! They got further than I did?"

(Mac's POV)

I can't believe it! He can really hold out for a long time and I have 1 life short than he does!

"What's wrong Mac? Is the pressure getting to you?"

"No way man. I'm just getting warmed up."

"We'll see if that's true." There was this guy in a red uniform that kept bouncing all over the place while shooting at me. I somehow killed him and got an extra life.

"I'm not about to lose to a newbie!" He chuckled.

"I love hearing people call me a noob. In the end, they're the ones who's a noob."

"Come on Mac! You can beat him anytime and any day!" shouted Bloo. I smiled inwardly when I heard that. I soon heard Frankie's voice come from behind.

"What's up guys?"

"Mac and Josh here are competing."

"Oh okay. I'm just here to remind you that its time for you guys to sleep."

"Already?" shouted Bloo.

"Well yeah. It must be nine o' clock right now.

"You guys go to sleep that early?" questioned Josh.

"Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco."

"That's too bad. Now you're gonna miss it when I beat Mac down into the dust."

"Yeah, that'll happen in a million years." Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco started to head for their rooms.

"Can I please stay Frankie?"

"Sorry Bloo, its Mr. Herriman's rules."

"Let the guy stay. If Mr. Herriman gets mad, then he can blame me."

"Gee, I don't know Josh."

"Don't worry about it Frankie!" I laughed silently when I saw he lost a life and he didn't even notice.

"Just so you know, you lost a life."

"What?"

"Fine. Bloo can stay but I don't want Mr. Herriman to find out." I heard her walk away while Bloo took a nearby chair and sat down.

"You're so going down Josh."

"Sure I am……"

1 Hour Later 

We were down to last level with Bloo screaming in excitement. I had 1 life left while Josh had 2. Then we met the final boss but before we could have fought, the screen went black.

"What the…." I looked over to Josh to see that his screen also went out.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Coco suddenly appeared from behind the screens.

"Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco." Then she took off.

"Um, what'd she say?"

"She said too much games would ruin our health."

"Awww come on! Now we won't know who won!" screamed Bloo.

"Calm down. We can do a rematch another time, right Josh?"

"Yeah. And you'll see that I will beat him." And so begins the argument on who won.

30 Minutes Later

"All right! I really don't care who won in the first place!" I shouted to Josh.

"I'm glad you agree."

"Man you act just like Bloo."

"Awesome!" I turned to face Bloo and saw that he fell asleep. He looked kinda cute when he was asleep. Wait, what did I just say?

"So, are you going to bring Bloo up to his room?" I nodded.

"I'll come with you." I took Bloo into my arms and started to head for his room with Josh walked besides me.

"If I didn't know nay better, the way you're holding him tells me that you two are a couple or something." I heard him laugh to himself. I ignored the comment and began thinking of when I started to feel these different things for Bloo. I didn't know what it was but it feels like I love or something. But that can't be true can it?

I don't think a guy and a guy imaginary friend can be together. Just like a boy can't be with another boy, otherwise they'll be looked down upon and be shunned from society. But it doesn't matter anyway. I don't have those kind of feelings for Bloo, do I?

* * *

Sharp23: So did you readers out there like this chapter? Here's a little preview on what to expect from later chapters. Bloo will be angsty and Mac will start to date someone and he doesn't where his true feelings is. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Sharp23: So, I know it's been such a long update but you can blame my teachers. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, even though you're not reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter and actually review this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's or its characters. Only the plot and the OCs.

* * *

Misconceptions – Chapter 4

Living Room (Josh's POV) (6:03 A.M.)

I thought about the events that occurred late last night as I was sitting by myself on the couch. Mac and I had reached the bedroom where Bloo sleeps in. I went in front of Mac and opened the door silently as to not awaken the other friends who were currently asleep. Mac walked into the bedroom and laid Bloo on his bed. Mac pulled up the blanket up to Bloo's neck. We both then left to head for the guest room that Frankie had told us to stay in for the night. During the walk, I had noticed that Mac was a bit quiet since we left Bloo, so I decided to make light conversation.

"So, where was the room again?"

"It's just down over there." It seems that my 'light' conversation was a bit too light. When we had reached the guest room, I heard Mac sigh to himself silently. It seemed to me that he had some troubles or something. I opened the door and turned on the lights to see there were two beds. Thank goodness. I really didn't feel like sleeping with another person I didn't really know.

"Which bed do you want?" He asked me quietly. Weird question for him to ask since the beds were exactly the same.

"I really don't care which one I have." I went over to the bed on the left and laid myself down while Mac did the same on the right. It was really more comfortable than my own bed at my house. "Wow, this bed is really comfortable!" There was silence between us until Mac decided to speak.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I said. "You can ask me anything."

"Well, do you have any problems with gay people?"

"Are you joking with me?" I started to snicker but stopped as soon as I saw that he was wholly serious about this. "Oh um, I guess you are. Well for me, I don't have any problems with gay people. Heck, I don't even care if they are gay or not. Why did you ask me this?"

"Oh nothing. Just felt like asking." Mac had slipped under his covers as I did the same and fell asleep. And now here I am, in the living room, sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. Why am I even awake in the first place? Maybe because I'm so used to waking up at this time to go to school. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me that was coming from the front doors. I rose from the couch to see who or what it was.

"Hey Josh! What are you doing up so early?" I saw Frankie with her jacket on carrying a shovel.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and this is the time I usually wake up to get ready for school. It looks like you're going to shovel, right?"

"Yeah. I always have to shovel when it snows this much out."

"Well would you like some help?"

"Sure! Any help will be greatly appreciated. Go get your jacket and I'll go get another shovel."

"Okay." I had started to walk back to my room where Mac and I had slept in but I stopped when I remembered that I didn't put my jacket there. I don't even remember where I had left it in this house. Where did I put that thing? I thought about it really hard and remembered that it was in the dining room. I had left on the chair when I ate dinner with the others. I ran to the dining room, grabbed my jacket and put it on me, and ran back to the front door.

"What took you so long?"

"I forgot where I put my jacket but I'm all ready."

"Good." She said while she handed me the other shovel. "Just so you know, we might have a little company soon."

"Why's that?"

"Well Bloo always gets excited when it snows the first day so he may come out soon." As soon as she said that, a voice screamed from the stairs near us.

"Who's ready for a snowball fight?"

"Keep it down Bloo! People are trying to sleep you know!"

"Whatever! So who's ready?"

"When you said soon, I wasn't expecting anyone to come right now."

"Neither was I. He came a bit earlier this time." Frankie opened the door and started to shovel the snow off the porch as I did the same to the door next to hers. Bloo immediately jumped into the snow leaving prints all over the place.

"You had better not interrupt us when we're shoveling Bloo." Bloo was too busy having fun to even notice that Frankie has spoken to him. As I looked straight ahead, I realized that this might take a long time since they have a big front yard.

30 Minutes Later

"Well the porch is finally done. Now I'll go be right back all right? I'm gonna get some salt for the ice." She went back inside as I continued to shovel the walkway. I suddenly felt a something really cold and icy hit me. I ignored it, knowing it was Bloo. Not a minute later, another snowball hit me.

"Bloo! If you don't stop throwing snowballs, you're gonna regret it!" I heard Bloo snickering somewhere on the left side of the walkway but I was unable to see where he was. I continued to shovel but I stopped straight away when another snowball hit me.

"All right, that's it!" I dropped the shovel into the snow ahead of me and made my own snowball. "Come out so I can hit you!" I was able to dodge the incoming snowball and was able to see that it came from a tree. "So that's where you are!" I threw my snowball into the tree but I saw that it had hit some leaves.

"Your aim is so horrible! You can't throw a snowball for your life!" He laughed at me.

"Maybe if you didn't have that tree to cover you, I'd be able to hit you!"

"Oh please. This tree isn't covering me, it's just helping me destroy you." How can a tree help you win in a snowball fight? Actually it can do many things. "What's wrong? Did Bloo get your tongue?" This Bloo really knows how to annoy someone. I went over to the opposite side of Bloo's location and began to make my ammunition. I then felt another snowball hit my head.

"So, hitting people behind their backs huh? You're such a coward."

"Please, it's called strategy. Ever heard of it?" Strategy my… I got hit by another snowball again. That's it! He's going down! I began to throw snowballs at the tree, hoping that one of them would hit Bloo.

"Your aim is really bad, I gotta say."

"Shut up! Why don't you stop hiding in that tree and come down here and face me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's called strategy." I'm really getting tired of hearing that word. I continued to throw snowballs but I could tell that none of them was hitting. When I paused, he threw a snowball at me, which I was able to dodge easily. But another one came just as quick and it hit my straight on the face. I could hear Bloo's laughter in the distance, which really pissed me off.

"Bloo! Would you leave him alone!" Frankie shouted. I then saw Bloo stuck his tongue out at me.

"When you come down, I'm so going to get you."

"You wish!" I walked back to Frankie to help her put the salt around the porch. I really hoped that he wouldn't throw any more snowballs at me. I don't think my head can take any more hits.

1 Hour Later

We were finally halfway through shoveling the walkway. By now, some of the imaginary friends were up playing in the snow nearby.

"Josh, I just want to say thanks for helping me with this."

"No problem Frankie. Glad to do it." I said with a smile. The smile went away when I felt another snowball hit me. I really wanted to strangle Bloo right now but I couldn't. Only a few more snow to shovel and I'm out of here. Some of the friends that were awake were making snowmen or having snowball fights with each other.

"Does Bloo always act like this?"

"Yeah, although he wasn't acting like himself yesterday. And neither was Mac now that I think about it."

"So you mean to say that this is Bloo's real personality?"

"Yep. He always bothers everyone except for Mac.'

"Why's that?"

"Its cause Mac had created Bloo so they have a special bond."

"So Mac imagined Bloo? It's kinda weird since they both act quite the opposite."

"Yeah. I wonder how that came to be." We both continued to shovel until we had reached the front gate.

"You want to take a break before we finish up?"

"Definitely." We laid our shovels on the side of the gate. Frankie went back inside to do something while I decided to walk around the front.

"Bloo? Are you still up there?"

"Duh! Where else would I be?" I saw that he had shown himself to me and I was able to make a snowball and throw it directly at him. I laughed when he was covered with snow.

"You cheater!"

"Now how in the world did I cheat?"

"You talked to me to hit me!"

"That made no sense…." I heard him growl in annoyance.

"What's going on?" asked Frankie as she walked towards me.

"Oh nothing. I just hit Bloo with a snowball." She laughed.

"So someone finally got him."

"Hey Frankie!" We turned to face the new voice that was outside the gate.

"Hey Mike. What are you doing here?" What's Mike doing here I wonder. I knew that he was Mac's friend so maybe that means that he too comes here sometimes.

"I just wanted to know if Mac was here."

"He's inside. You wanna come in?" He nodded. He pushed the gate open through the snow and was able to get in. I jaw fell slightly when I saw him do this. This guy must be strong to push through at least 5 feet of snow. Or maybe I think he's strong because it's hard for me to do that. When I noticed that he was looking at me, I immediately looked somewhere else. As Frankie led Mike in, I saw snowballs being thrown at Mike.

"Bloo! Would you stop that!" shouted Frankie.

"It's all right. I'm used to this by now." Said Mike. Bloo mimicked what Frankie had said, which made her a bit angry it seems. As they entered Foster's, I saw Bloo climb down the tree and run over to me.

"Hey Josh, come with me." He whispered as he ran inside the house. I merely walked at my own pace back inside. I saw that Bloo was waiting at the front for me impatiently. "Would you hurry up!" I quickened my pace up a bit and followed Bloo into the dining room. I saw that Frankie and Mike were also in the room as well. I was suddenly pulled down into the ground thanks to Bloo.

"What was that for?"

"Shhh! Do you want to get seen?"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Yes, it does. Now you're going to help me get rid of Mike once and for all." I looked at him a bit skeptical.

"Now who said I was gonna help with this dumb idea of yours and why would you even want to get rid of him in the first place?"

"Because he keeps trying to take Mac away from me every time he's here!"

"I hardly believe that he would take Mac away." Although in the back of my head, something was telling me that Bloo was telling some truth.

"I don't care if you believe it or not. You're going to help me."

"Fine but only because I think it might be fun doing this. So what's your plan?"

"I was thinking of asking him to play hide and seek with us. Then we put a blindfold on him, lead him onto a highway, and leave him there." My jaw fell slightly.

"When you say get rid of him, what do you mean?"

"I mean to get him to stop coming over here."

"Oh okay, good. Do you have any other plan besides this one?"

"Well how about we put a blindfold him and push him off a cliff."

"Where are you getting these ideas from?"

"I just got it off a movie."

"And did that movie show what would happen if you pushed someone off a cliff or if you left them standing on a highway?"

"Yep. He vanished into the thin air."

"Yeah, I bet he did." I said sarcastically. "Your plans are so horrible! Why don't you just do tricks on him?"

"Tricks? As in magic tricks?"

"No dimwit. I mean like of putting water in a bucket and putting in on top of a door."

"I already tried that. And every time I did one of these tricks, Mac would get mad or yell at me for some reason."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Yeah, me too." Wow, this guy is really….really……man I can't think of the word that describes this guy!

"Why don't you just annoy him?"

"Annoy?"

"As in keep bothering him."

"Isn't that the same as my 'tricks'"?

"Oh yeah. It is. Do it anyway."

"Fine." Bloo ran off while I went back to shut the front door. I walked back to the dining room to see that Bloo had just dumped a can of soda all over Mike. I stifled my laugher so the others wouldn't hear me.

"Bloo! Why do you always do this to him?"

"You already know why Frankie." I walked over to where the others were.

"That was rhetorical Bloo."

"Why are you people rhe….rhe…… ical all of a sudden?" Mike just stood there and was staring in my direction.

"Mike, do you have any spare clothes?" It seems that Frankie ignored his question.

"Nope."

"Maybe you should take a…. Bloo!" I couldn't hold in my laughter when Bloo poured another can of soda on him.

"Is this your hobby Bloo?"

"For you it is."

"Mike, go take a shower and I'll wash up your clothes." Frankie and Mike left the room leaving Bloo and me here.

"That was great Bloo!"

"Really? Do you want to see more?"

"Sure!" I always love these kinds of pranks. I followed Bloo into another part of the house. He soon led me in front of a door. I heard Frankie's and Mike's voice from the other side of the door.

"This will be great!" whispered Bloo. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

"Wait, how did you know they were here?"

"Mike always uses this bathroom to shower." I'm guessing Bloo had done this before to him. Bloo ran off, leaving me here excited to see what he was gonna to do. I rushed over to the side when I heard the door open. Frankie walked out with Mike's clothes in hand and had shut the door behind her. I heard that Mike had entered the shower.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking to see what's up."

"Well I'm sure you know what Bloo did." I nodded. "Can you stay here for a while? I'll be right back." About a few minutes later, I saw Bloo run over to me.

"So, what did you do?"

"You'll find out soon." He pressed his head against the door as I did the same. I suddenly heard screaming emerge from the bathroom.

"You actually flushed all the toilets in the house?" He nodded. I laughed once again.

"You're too funny!"

"Who and what's so funny?" I turned around to see who had spoken and saw that Mac was standing not far away.

* * *

Sharp23: So how did you guys like it? Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sharp23: Sorry for the long wait everyone. As I told you before in the last chapter, you can blame my teachers and their stupid projects. So I'm sure some of you have been waiting for an update so here it is! Enjoy!

**Ami**: Yeah, I really want to improve my writing skills. Thanks for commenting on Bloo and telling me what I should improve on. Although I don't think this chapter as much of a change on telling who is speaking but next chapter, I'll try and make it more understandable to bear with me on this chapter.

**Thwishy**: I know right? There's like only 5 stories of this pairing which really makes me sad and most are discontinued.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's or its characters. The only thing I do own is the plot and the OC's.

* * *

Misconceptions - Chapter 5

Hallway of Foster's (Mac's POV) (8:14 AM)

From where I was standing, I saw Bloo and Josh leaning against the door trying to listen to something. The door suddenly opened, making Josh crash onto the floor leaving Bloo to fall on top of him.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing!" screamed Josh. Both Bloo and Josh were looking at someone that was apparently inside the room. I didn't know who the person was until I walked over to where Josh was. I saw Mike undressed with a towel wrapped around his waist. For some reason, I felt my face get hotter.

"Hey Mac. Did you know your imaginary friend was picking on me again?"

"Again?" I turned to face Bloo to ask. "Bloo, please don't tell me you did something to Mike again."

"It wasn't my fault!" He began to plead his innocence. "I swear! It was all Josh's idea!" Said Bloo as he pointed below him.

"What? I never told you to do any of the sort!"

"Yes you did you liar!" For a few seconds, Josh remained quiet until he decided to speak.

"All right! Get off my back." Bloo slowly got off and stood up as Josh also stood up. He slowly leaned on the wall behind him. "I did tell Bloo to do those things."

"Why would you ask him to do that?" questioned Mike. But that question wasn't going to be answer any time soon as we heard Frankie's voice calling Josh down to help her finish shoveling.

"Well that's something I don't have to answer. See ya!" He said as he ran off to meet Frankie downstairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bloo trying to sneak off. I was able to grab him before he reached the corner.

"And where are you going?"

"Um… I was going to….."

"Sneak off?" I sighed tiresomely. "Bloo, how many times do I have to tell you to leave Mike alone?"

"Only like a million times!"

"Then why don't you listen to me for once?"

"Because every time Mike comes here, he always tries to take you away somewhere."

"Wait, that's the reason why you've been doing all those mean things to Mike?"

"Well yeah." I felt a hand touch my shoulder, which made me turn to see who it was. It was Mike, who had a smile on his face for some reason.

"Forget about it Mac. I'm sure Bloo means well." I turned back to Bloo to give the final statement.

"This is the last time I'll tell you this Bloo, don't mess around with Mike and please, for my sake, leave him alone."

"Hmph." I saw him cross his arms together. When I had let go of Bloo, he immediately walked away without saying a word.

Outside Foster's (Josh's POV)

There wasn't much left to shovel when I got out. We only had to do the sidewalk and we were finished. I shoveled the last part of the sidewalk as Frankie was putting some salt everywhere.

"Yes, we're finally done!" screamed Frankie to the cloudy sky. "If it wasn't for you Josh, this would have taken me at least half of my day to finish." I smiled inwardly.

"Thanks I guess. I just wanted to also say thanks for letting me sleep the night."

"No problem Josh." She smiled happily. I then remembered that I had to get home before my parents could wake up. I didn't want them to worry much.

"Um, I should probably get going now. I want to get home before my parents could wake up."

"Oh sure." As I handed her the shovel, she held out a small card. "Here, if you ever want to work here, you're welcome to. This is the number of Foster's." I took the card and neatly placed it into my pocket.

"I didn't know you were hiring."

"Well we really aren't but I think it's time I should get an assistant to help me around the house." I chuckled.

"I'll think about it. Later." I started to walk home, hoping that I wouldn't have to shovel my own yard when I got there.

Bloo's Room (Bloo's POV)

Why do I always get in trouble by Mac? I don't see anything wrong with what I'm doing to Mike. Maybe it's something I can't see. I paced back and forth, thinking what the reason could be. When I began to think hard, it began to hurt me. I rubbed my forehead to try and relieve the pain. Wow, thinking hard is hard. I should probably let someone else do the thinking for me. But who should I ask? Wilt? No, I doubt he would be able to know why I do these things in the first place. Eduardo? Nah, he probably would just tell me to be good and don't do these things like Mac tells me to do. Coco? Nope, don't want to give her the thing to blackmail me. I got it! I'll just ask Mr. Herriman and Frankie. I left the room and began to head for his office.

As I passed numerous doors, I found a door that was hardly open. I peered inside and saw that Mac and Mike were inside talking. I was able to listen to what they were saying.

"So, what are you doing here Mike?"

"Well I came here to pick you up and to tell you that your mom called my house and asked where you were and said you were sleeping over due to the snowstorm."

"You did? Thanks. I was trying to find some excuse to tell my mom but now I don't have to. And why did you come to pick me up?"

"So we can meet Jess and go out somewhere like the mall."

"Somewhere?"

"Well I'm sure Jess will know where to go." I can't believe it! I knew the moment Mike came, he was going to take Mac out again!

"All right fine. Just let me go get my stuff and your clothes before we leave. I really don't want to see you without any clothes."

"You don't like seeing me undressed? I'm hurt."

"Whatever. I'm going to get Frankie to see where your clothes are." I saw Mac stand up from the bed. Now's the time for me to go. When I turned, I saw Frankie giving me a strange face.

"Bloo? What are you doing?"

"I……was…….uh……." I turned back to see Mac inches away from the door. "I was checking the wall to see if there was……um…… termites!"

"Really?" Mac had opened the door fully and stared at Frankie and me.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I was about to say something but Frankie cut me off.

"I was here to bring Mike's clothes to him until I saw Bloo spy….." I immediately cut her off so she wouldn't say what I was doing.

"I was spitting on the wall! See?" I spat on the wall to prove my point.

"That's disgusting Bloo. But really, it was more like you were eav….." I began to cut her off once again.

"More like eating cookies!"

"Cookies? You're not eating any cookies."

"Well I was going to if you didn't stop to talk to me Frankie."

"What?" Looks like she's mad now. "Listen you! You were here stan……" I couldn't believe my luck. Someone else had stopped her from talking.

"Ms. Frances! Where are you? I must have a word with you."

"Grrrrrr……here! Take his clothes!" Frankie shoved Mike's clothes into Mac's arms. She stomped away as I began to leave myself. I stopped immediately when I heard Mike's voice.

"Um, what's going on here?"

"Oh nothing. Here are your clothes." I decided to keep on walking and leave them be until Mac called me.

"Hey Bloo!" I didn't turn to see him.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going somewhere with Mike. I'll be back later."

"Yeah, sure." I suddenly felt something thrust itself into my heart. I remembered then and there that Mac was the one who told me that I had a heart and what it represents and what it does for you. But why was it hurting? I continued to walk and thought about how much I loathed Mike. I had reached Herriman's office and heard loud shouting inside. I opened the door and saw that those voices belonged to Herriman and Frankie.

"What do you mean I can't hire someone?"

"I'm sure exactly why you know why."

"But that's a stupid reason!"

"Ms. Frances! If I let you hire someone else, who knows what might happen in this household."

"Well let me tell you what would happen. I would get my chores done in half the time!"

"I'm sorry but no is no!"

"Oh really?" said Frankie in a mischievous voice. I saw Mr. Herriman gulp. "Then I guess I'll have to call Madame Foster and tell her how you won't let her only granddaughter to have some help around the house." As she reached for the phone, Mr. Herriman quickly put his hands over it.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Frances! Um, you can have Josh as your assistant."

"Great!" Assistant? What's an assistant? And Josh is going to be this so called assistant? Does this mean he's going to stay here or something?

"Master Blooregard, may I ask why you're here?"

"Well," I said as I walked up to his desk next to Frankie. "Can you tell me why Mac gets mad when I do things to Mike?"

"Because it's annoying and mean." Answered Frankie.

"Plus, it's not right to do any of the sort." Added Mr. Herriman.

"What do you mean it's not right?" I asked.

"I mean that it's immoral."

"Immoral?" I heard Mr. Herriman sigh.

"Ask someone else. I have no time to answer these questions." I looked over to Frankie.

"Don't look at me. I have chores to do but why don't you ask Mac instead of us?"

"Well he doesn't have the time for me. He's going somewhere with Mike."

"Oh, then ask Wilt or one of those guys you're always with."

"Fine." Frankie walked out, leaving me here in the office. I looked over to Herriman and saw he was busy with some papers. I also saw a stack of papers standing up neatly. I decided to push them down and so I did. I ran off hearing him call my name. I laughed so much when I saw his face. I walked all over the house in search off Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo. I managed to find Eduardo and Coco in the same room in the kitchen. But when I did, I really didn't feel like asking those two, so I went off in search for Wilt. I wasn't able to find him anywhere in the house but someone had told me that he was outside playing basketball. So I went over to the courts and found him playing basketball.

"Hey Wilt!"

"Hey Bloo. How's it going?"

"Just the usual. Wilt, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bloo." He said as he made a basket. "Let's talk over there." He pointed over to the benches. We both went over and sat down. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, would you happen to know why I get in trouble by Mac when I do things to Mike?"

"That's easy to answer. It's because it's not right and it's mean."

"I know that already. But why is it not right?"

"Hmm, that's a tough question." A few seconds passed when Wilt answered. "I have no idea why it's wrong Bloo. You should really ask someone else. Sorry." I sighed. Can't anyone answer my question? I walked away in search of Frankie to ask her again. I found her using the drill to fix a door.

"Frankie, no one could answer my question."

"Really? That's surprising. I was expecting for at least one of them to know. Well Bloo, you can always ask Josh, perhaps he has the time to tell you."

"That's a great idea!" He doesn't know that much about me so he'll be able to tell me why without lying to me. "When is he coming here?"

"I don't know. But I hope he gets here soon." She said as she continued to drill nails.

Somewhere 20 Minutes away from Foster's (Josh's POV)

I can't believe my parents actually said yes! I was on my way to Foster's to work and I felt really happy and excited that I didn't have to shovel the snow at my house and that I'm able to work there. I think that it might be fun working here with Frankie. As I trudged through the snow, I saw this pink thing having a hard time walking through the snow.

"Um, excuse me. Do you need some help?" I asked the pink thing. When it turned, I found out that it was an imaginary friend.

"Would you?" By the voice, I could tell that it was a girl.

"Sure. Just hop on my shoulders." I crouched down and helped her to get up. When she got on, I got up and started to walk again. "So, where are you headed off to?"

"I'm going to Foster's." replayed the friend.

"Oh really? I'm heading there as well. What's your name?"

"It's Berry."

"That's an original name you got."

"You think my name is original?"

"Sure. I don't think anyone else has a name like that. Are you planning to live at Foster's?"

"Yep, and I'm going to see my one true love again."

"Aw, that's sweet. And can you tell me who your true love is if you don't mind."

"My one true love is Bloo." My jaw nearly came off.

"Really? You love Bloo?" She nodded. "Well does he feel the same way?"

"Oh I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was so attached to Mac. But I hope he isn't now." Somehow, I think it's the opposite of what Berry's expecting. A few minutes had passed when we reached the gates.

"Well we're here." Berry had jumped off my shoulder and pushed open the gate, we both entered the front yard carefully as to avoid the ice patches. I couldn't wait to get inside and I could tell that Berry also couldn't wait.

* * *

Sharp23: I know this chapter might seem rushed to you but I'm sure you already know the reason. I hope you guys liked this chapter and continue on to the read the next chapters. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sharp23: Well it's been another week since I've updated and I hope everyone out there is feeling great! Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**Ami Quinton26: **Thanks! I also think that would be the way that Bloo would learn everything.

**Dreamhorse:** You had a really short review so I don't know what to say but yeah, Berry's in the story. Hope she doesn't cause any trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's or the characters but I do own the plot.

* * *

Misconceptions – Chapter 6

Outside Foster's (Josh's POV) (10:02 AM)

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to open it. Frankie, who had the biggest smile I have ever seen, opened the door.

"Hey! You parents called us and said you wanted to work here. I'm so glad that you're going to work here! Now I can finally get some help around here."

"Yeah, I think it might be fun working here."

"Trust me, it will." She laughed as I did too. I saw her eyes wander to the imaginary friend next to me. "I remember you! You're Berry right?" She nodded. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh I was just looking for a place to stay."

"Well you're always welcome to stay here." She smiled again as she led us into the confines of the house. Out of the corner of my eye as I approached, I saw Mac and Mike getting ready to leave. Frankie had stopped abruptly.

"Josh, I just remembered something. I need to talk to you in Mr. Herriman's office about your job."

"Can't we talk here?"

"Well it's a bit confidential."

"Oh…I see."

"Berry, can you stay here for a minute? I'll show you to a room when we're done." She said as she led me to the office.

Bedroom of Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo (Bloo's POV)

"Senor Bloo is not very good at paddleball is he?" (A/N: I just wanted to say that Eduardo would always call someone with senor or senorita. Wilt will always call someone by their name without being so formal and Coco, well I'm sure you already know.)

"Coco Coco Coco Coco. Coco Coco."

"I do not stink at this Coco! It's just this one is broken!"

"Bloo, none of the paddleballs you have are broken. You just don't know how to use it right."

"What do you mean I don't know how to use it right? All you have to do is hit the stinking ball!"

"Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco." I threw down the paddleball and picked up another one.

"I'll show you that I can hit the ball!" Every time I tried hitting the ball, I would always miss and Coco would always laugh. "Will you stop laughing!" But, of course, she didn't stop. Suddenly, I saw Frankie and Josh walk past the door. Josh was finally here! As I started to pursue them, I saw some pink imaginary friend following Josh as well. They had stopped walking in front of a bedroom door that no one had taken.

"So this will be your room Berry." Berry? That name sounds familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who Berry was. "Here, I'll show you in." Frankie opened the door and led Berry into the room, while Josh had stayed outside.

"Is that all you need Frankie?"

"Yeah Josh, you can go back now."

"All right." When I saw Josh walking away, I immediately followed but I was stopped when someone had called me.

"Bloo! How nice to see you again!" I turned to face Frankie and Berry.

"Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?" She said with a sad tone.

"Not really……" I saw Frankie leave in the direction that Josh had left.

"Well let me refresh your memory." She took out some sort of a book and handed it to me. I took it and opened it to the first few pages. I saw a lot of pictures of me doing stuff. I looked pretty handsome back then but I probably look so much better now. "Do you remember now?" I closed the book and threw it back at her.

"Nope."

"Oh, well we can always start anew." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." I started to walk to where I last saw Josh take off. As I searched for him, I felt someone follow me so I turned around to find out who it was. "Why are you following me?"

"We always used to be together everywhere we were." I continued walking and ignored the pink friend behind me. After a few minutes of not seeing Josh anywhere, I came across Herriman's office. I looked around and saw that Berry wasn't with me anymore. That's good. I really didn't like her following me. I opened the door and entered the room and saw Josh sitting down the opposite side of Herriman.

"What is with all these papers? My hand feels like it's gonna come off!"

"These contracts will make sure you do your job here perfectly and will bind you to our rules and to uphold them for each friend who stays here." Before I could take a step in, Herriman had called me.

"Master Blooregard! Leave this room at once or you'll be sent to your room with no supper!"

"But I…" Herriman cut me off rudely.

"No Buts! Out out out out!" I quickly shut the door instantly. Geez, I wonder what his problem was. Berry had suddenly appeared in front of me with her hands behind her back.

"Blooooooooo. I made something special for you."

"Really? What is it?" I was excited to find out what it was.

"Well I heard from the others that you weren't good at paddleball and so……"

"Who said that? I'm the best at paddleball in the whole wide world!" She giggled to herself.

"I knew they were lying. Now I don't have to give this high-tech paddleball to you." She took out a paddleball that looked all future like. I drooled at the sight of it. It looked soooo cool! A voice suddenly came from the speaker announcing that lunch will be served in 10 minutes. "It looks like they made some changed while I was away. They make announcements now?" Berry curiously asked.

"Don't know. Never paid much attention to these things." Throughout the entire day, Josh was in Herriman's office, Frankie was doing her so called chores, Berry was giving me cool stuff, which I really enjoyed, and everyone else did their daily routine. Of course mine was to do my usual. I smiled to myself, thinking up some very good ideas on how to get rid of Mike.

Mr. Herriman's office (Josh's POV) (5:12 PM)

I stood up from the chair, tired from signing all the stinking papers. My hand fells like it's going to fall from my arm. I left the office and began walking to the Dining Room in search of Frankie and for something to eat as well. As I passed the front doors, I saw Mac and Bloo arguing about something with Mike just staring at Bloo. I passed them and entered the Dining Room.

"Bloo! Come back here!" Bloo ran passed me into the kitchen nearby. I took my time walking to the kitchen to see what's up as I saw Mac chase his friend. As soon as I entered, I heard screaming come from Frankie.

"Stop running around in here! Can't you see I'm preparing the dinner for tonight?"

"Sorry Frankie. I'm just trying to get Bloo so as soon as I get him, I'm outta here."

"Well you better hurry up. I have to get dinner ready in less than an hour and there are tons of friends that need to be fed." I walked over to Frankie, being careful not to get run over by the two. Berry suddenly appeared from the kitchen doorway and ran in front of Mac, which made him screeched to a stop.

"What do you think you're doing to my Bloo?"

"Your Bloo?" questioned Mac as Bloo ran next to Berry.

"Yes my Bloo because we're together."

"I hardly believe Bloo would actually want to be with you."

"And who cares what you think? The only thing that matters is what Bloo and I want."

"I can't believe I'm having so many problems today…." Mac whispered to himself. "Listen you, Bloo does not want to be with you at all." Frankie whispered to me to make them all leave the kitchen and to somehow settle their problem. Since I work under Frankie, I had to do to, even if I didn't feel like doing it. I scooped up Bloo and Berry into my left arm and grabbed Mac's wrist with my right hand and hauled them away from the kitchen.

"Um…what are you doing?" asked Mac. I had let go of Mac in the dining room next to the table and Berry and Bloo on top of the table.

"Frankie asked me to get rid of all of you from the kitchen and to settle this problem of yours. So, can you tell me what the problem is?"

"There's no problem at all!" said Bloo.

"What do you mean there's no problem?" asked Mac. "If there wasn't a problem, I wouldn't be chasing or lecturing you about your behavior."

"Well who said Bloo wanted you to chase or lecture him in the first place?" interrupted Berry.

"Berry, for the last time, Bloo doesn't like you like that!" I decided to intervene before I heard anymore arguing.

"Will you stop it! You're acting like a bunch of kids. Now can you just tell me the problem so I don't make any assumptions."

"Look," said Mac, as he answered, "we don't really have to tell you do we?"

"I think I do." It became silent and it seemed to me that no one wanted to tell me what was going on. "All right fine. You don't have to tell me but I don't want Frankie getting upset because I didn't solve your problem so don't argue."

"I don't think Frankie would get that upset. Maybe annoyed but not get mad." Said Mac. As I was about to leave, I heard arguing ensue again.

"Geez! What's wrong with you people? Stop arguing!" Berry jumped off the table and began to speak.

"We're only arguing because Mac keeps trying to separate Bloo and I when we obviously belong together."

"What? You're the one who keeps trying to take Bloo away from me like you did the last time you were here and Bloo is too oblivious to know what you're trying to do."

"Why Mac, I don't recall doing any of the sort." I really didn't want to hear any more shouting as it's causing my ears to hurt and I'm not going to listen to all this after I signed like a million papers.

"Would you please stop shouting! You're hurting my ears! Just ask Bloo what he wants and that's that." We all stared at Bloo and awaited his answer.

"I want a rocket ship!" I slapped my hand onto my forehead.

"Please, just sort this out amongst yourselves." And with that, I left.

Library (8:23 PM)

"Man, I'm starting to get tired of pizza."

"I guess after a while, pizza does lose its taste." Both Frankie and I were at a desk alphabetizing the books before we could put them up on the shelves.

"I can't believe Mr. Herriman has us alphabetizing the whole library." Complained Frankie.

"Well the library should be alphabetized in the first place."

"Oh, so you're on his side now?"

"I'm not going to take sides in this house. I'm just saying that libraries should be organized. So how long have you been working here?"

"Probably around 7 or 8 years."

"Cool. I'm sure you've enjoyed your time here right?"

"Of course. Why else would I still be here with that stuck up rabbit? Not for him I can tell you that right now."

Living Room (Bloo's POV)

"Why can't you understand that Bloo and I are meant to be together?" said Berry angrily.

"Why can't you understand that Bloo just doesn't like you?" responded Mac. I must admit, this argument seems pretty entertaining. I sat on the couch with a paddleball, trying to hit the ball while listening to their argument. "Bloo, why don't you just tell us if you like Berry or not so we can get on with our lives." As I stared back and forth between Berry and Mac, I felt my stomach have this weird feeling again every time I looked at Mac in his eyes.

"Oh I don't know. I think I like hearing you guys fighting over me."

"Bloo, this isn't funny. Just tell us right now if you do." Berry had decided to speak before I had answered Mac.

"Poor Mac. You just don't see Bloo doesn't want to tell you about our relationship because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Mac groaned as he began to walk away, but before he walked out of my sight, he stopped and looked at me directly. I instantly felt very hot for some reason.

"Bloo I hope you'll be smart enough to tell me what you want when I come back tomorrow. See you later." Then he left. I stood up and began my search for Josh again. When I felt Berry behind me, I told her not to follow him and that I had to do something. She obliged and went off somewhere. As I walked through the various rooms and saw Josh in none of them, I came across the library. I entered the room and saw Frankie and Josh talking to each other.

"Well we're done for the day. You can go home now if you want."

"Yeah, I am getting tired so I guess I will go home. See ya Frankie." When Josh had walked next to me, he patted my head and said a good bye.

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I do have to go home you know. But if I lived here, I wouldn't have to. Why? Do you need anything?"

"Well…….um……..I wanted to ask you something."

"Can you ask me tomorrow? I'll be here at 2, probably around the same time Mac comes here."

"I guess I can wait."

"All right then. Later." He walked down the hallway and out the house.

"Well aren't you being patient? I wonder why." I turned around to meet Frankie.

"What do you mean? I'm always patient."

"No you're not. You always demand something right away when you need it that moment."

"Yeah okay. Whatever you say Frankie."

"What are you planning to ask him tomorrow?"

"The simple question that you guys can't seem to answer."

"Oh that question. You know, it's really easy to answer."

"Then tell me why I get in trouble!" I demanded of her to tell me.

"Because one, you're breaking the rules when you do something wrong in this house. Two, you're hurting the person's feelings. And three, it's not right! You're not supposed to do nay of the sort in the first place."

"One, the rules are meant to be broken. Two, if I'm hurting the person's feeling, then why aren't they crying? Three, why is it not right?"

"For someone who causes mischief, you're asking a lot of interesting questions today. Too bad I don't have the time since I still have to do the laundry. You can ask Josh, I'm sure he would know." She left the library, opposite the direction that Josh had left in. I'm going to ask Josh first thing when he gets here.

* * *

Sharp23: This chapter seems pretty short but I'm sure it provided you guys a ton of details about stuff. I was wondering if any of you watched the new recent episode, "Cuckoo for Coco Cards?" That episode gave me the chills. Don't know why. Anyway, do you guys think I should make a C2 or a forum? Tell me!" 


End file.
